An Auslly Story: Jealous Much?
by HopelessDesperateWriter
Summary: When Dallas asks Ally out on a date, how does Austin react? Find out in this story.


**A/N: I just wanted to make an Auslly story and well, it's my first time. Please review and I appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Disney does.**

Chapter 1: The Date

Sonic Boom

Ally's POV:

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom. Here's your change." I said to the customer. Aah, it was another day working at Sonic Boom. Nothing much was really happening today, except for this huge book that I have to read by tomorrow for my book club. But when I least expected it, Dallas, the cute boy who had kind eyes and hair that flipped just the right way walked in the store and said "Hey Ally." I immediately went into a "cool and definitely not awkward" pose and I was trying to hide my blush. I felt like a tomato at that moment! Thankfully, my best friend Trish came into the store and exclaimed, "Guess who got a job at Darla's Dresses?". She was even wearing a fancy dress to match! I sarcastically asked her, "You?" because we all knew that she obviously got fired and got a new job again. Trish then said, "Yeah. And I see we've got your favorite customer here." with an evil smirk on her face. I scowled at her and mouthed "Not helping" then turned back to Dallas with a smile. "So what brings you here?" I awkwardly asked Dallas. "Oh nothing really," he replied "I just kinda wanted to ask you on a date later." Those simple words made me extremely ecstatic. I was just bursting in happiness and blushing to the max. I was just grinning and dreamily staring at him looking like an idiot. Thank goodness that Trish nudged me and said "Ally, Dallas just asked you on a date! What do you say?" I snapped back into reality and awkwardly said "Oh yeah! Totally! Where?" and I can't believe I said that with an awkward laugh too. He gave me a surprised look but just smiled and said, "Hmm...maybe at that new Italian place cal-" Trish interrupted and said "Milano Pizzeria! I would know cuz I just got fired there earlier! Apparently, employees were only allowed to have one free pizza per day. What type of rule is that?!" I scowled at her and Dallas gave her a weirded out look but continued, "Yeah... So I'll pick you up at say, 6?" I smiled and said, "Yeah sure!" And he smiled one more time then left. I exclaimed to Trish, "Aaaah! Dallas asked me on a date!" She and I both squealed in excitement and we were in the middle of that when my favorite blonde boy came in. It's safe to say that I have a tiny crush on him. But who wouldn't? He's really cute, sweet, and he's a great singer too.

Austin's POV:

I walked into Sonic Boom to work with Ally on my new song. Aah Ally. I could stare into her beautiful brown eyes all day...SNAP OUT OF IT AUSTIN! She's your songwriter and your best friend. Nothing more. Anyways, I walked into the store to see Ally and Trish squealing for whatever reason. "Ok, what's with the squealing?" I asked them. Ally stopped squealing for a second and said "Austin, can you believe it? Dallas asked me on a date!" then continued squealing with Trish. After she said those words, my heart fell, but I shrugged it off. "That's great Ally," I said with a little disappointment. I then faked a smile to her. Ally suddenly stopped squealing and said, "Oh no. What if I mess up my date and Dallas hates me and-" Trish shushed her and said, "Ally, Ally. You'll do fine. You'll look into each other's eyes, hold hands, and kiss and-" Ally interrupted her and said "Oh no! I don't know how to kiss!" Trish and I calmed her down and when she was calm enough, I told her, "Don't worry Ally. How about I help you practice for your date with Dallas?" Ally replied, "Really Austin? Thanks!" She hugged me and I hugged her back. I didn't want to let go of her and I breathed in the scent of her hair which smells like strawberries and- Ok! I've got to stop doing that! We eventually pulled away and Trish told Ally, "Yay! This is great! After Austin helps you practice for your date, you can go with me and I'll help you find the perfect dress! I do work at a dress store after all. We could umm, 'borrow' a dress." Trish winked at Ally after saying that last part and Ally just laughed and said, "Sure Trish." Did I mention that her laugh was really cute? (sigh) there I go again, I have to get ahold of myself. Trish said, "Ok then. See y'all later! I gotta get back to Darla's Dresses so I don't get fired before tonight!" Trish than ran off back to the dress store while Ally and I just laughed. "Shall we?" I said to Ally. Ally smiled at me and said, "Let's go." and we headed to the practice room to practice.

To be continued...


End file.
